


Happy Boo Year

by orphan_account



Category: Tumblr (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, I can't believe I'm doing this man, I can't stop picturing this, What Is Wrong With ME, the heacanons are too good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke just wanted this year to go right and Willow just wanted to meet someone who would like her for who she is. They both have online accounts and meet through a server for Damianette figuring out they live in the same state and even go to the same school.
Relationships: Zambie-Trashart/LovesWifi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Happy Boo Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zambietrashart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/gifts), [LovesWifi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/gifts).



Brooke sat in her basement with her brother, mom, and dad sighing as the ball dropped. It was stupid, she broke up with Lexa agreeing to be friends but she couldn't help but think she made a mistake. Lexa was her first girlfriend, 6 feet tall, brown hair, and not that bad looking if she had to be honest. It sucked that Lexa just wasn't living up to her expectations. Brooke's phone buzzed and she opened up the notification from a server that was made by a more popular writer on Tumblr named LovesWifi.

It read: **Happy New Years everyone let's have another great year.**

Brooke walked up the stairs and to her room face buried in her pillow. Another buzz. Another message.

**@Zambie-Trashart you normally don't shut up what's wrong?**

Brooke screamed into her pillow, she was annoying and now someone else was even worried about her now. She picked up her phone typing angrily lower lip jutted out in a pout.

**Sometimes I just don't feel like talking, is that such a problem?**

She watched as the bubbles signifying Wifi typing showed up.

It's not a problem, I'm just worried about you Zambie, you're always so fun to talk to. You remind me of someone that I can't quite place but that doesn't matter I just want you to be ok.

Brooke looked over the words over and over again. Wifi never showed that she cared this much about a person before. Should she tell her the truth that her life was ruined by some mistake that was her fault in the first place? Yes.

**I broke up with my girlfriend, now I think it was a mistake.**

Brooke let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

**I really don't know what to say, I've never dated anyone before.**

Brooke sighed turning her phone off for the night getting ready for school the next day, what kind of asshole principal gives school on New Years Day?

Brooke woke up to Good For You from Dear Evan Hansen blasting as her alarm walking over to her closet pulling out a teal skirt, white collard shirt, and a black sweater with grey combat boots. She put in her hoops and put one ring on her pointer finger and another on her ring finger, on the other hand, picking up her backpack she got in her brother's car arms crossed as he drove her to school yawning consistently along the way. (I don't have a name for her brother so I'm just going to use Andrew.)

"Are you ok?" Andrew asked putting a hand on her shoulder as she went to get out of the car.

"I'll be fine Drew, you know I will," Brooke said squeezing her brother's hand before closing the door and looking up at the school. She walked to her first class and sat down in her seat nails tapping against the desk.

A girl with purple hair a girl with piercings up her right ear and one in her nose, with ripped jeans, a hoodie, and black boots sat down next to her.

"You're in the wrong seat Sunshine," the girl said sitting down next to her.

"I asked Jake if I could switch with him, last night was a rough night for me," Brooke said looking over at the girl, she still didn't know her name.

"Aw, I bet it was, what are you going to do go cry to your brother?" Brooke got up out of her seat as the teacher came in and asked to use the bathroom. She felt bad but girls like Brooke had everything. What sucked was that she still liked Brooke and had been admiring her from afar for around a year but she was always with Lexa, did something change?

The bell rang for the next class and Brooke saw the girl from her first class in the hallway Jake told her that the girl's name was Willow, and suddenly Willow was a lot closer.

"Listen about what I said..." Willow didn't get a chance to finish cause an arm came between them and a brunette stood there glaring at Willow.

"Do you really think you can talk to her?" Willow glared at the girl, Lexa was starting to get on her last nerve, everything was always about Lexa.

"Why do you care Lexa?" Willow asked and people were starting to take notice of what was going on.

"Guys come on," Brooke said and Lexa just looked back at her ex before a snarl made its way on her face. "Just leave it alone Lexa, we're not even together anymore and this is why," Brooke added and Willow's eyes widened in shock. Gasps filled the hallway.

Willow walked away while everyone was distracted and pulled out her phone scrolling to her and Zambie's messages from the night before. Zambie broke up with her girlfriend and Brooke broke up with her girlfriend. Could Brooke be... no Brooke was way too cool to go on Tumblr and write fanfiction like that. She had way too much to do and a girlfriend to boot.

"Hey," a voice said and a hand with a gold and silver ring on the ring finger waved in front of her phone.

"Can I help you?" Willow asked slightly annoyed.

"Well maybe if you fix your attitude," Brooke said smiling sweetly before stopping biting her lip sadly. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry about Lexa, I didn't want my new year to start off like this," Brooke said spinning one of her rings around her finger looking down.

"You know I'm not short like you so you don't have to look down, I do," Willow said and Brooke huffed craning her neck up to look Willow in the eyes.

"You're really funny," Brooke said sarcastically and Willow gasped in mock offense.

"I didn't know that Miss. Sunshine nad Rainbows could be sarcastic that's got to be illegal," Willow said and the two laughed.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere," Brooke said. "Do you have some sort of anonymous social media or something?" Willow took out her phone.

"I have a Tumblr," Willow muttered getting ready to hear Brooke make fun of her, laugh, or walk away and tell everyone she writes fanfic.

"Cool! Me too," Brooke said taking her phone out of the side of her backpack. "What's your username?" Brooke asked and Willow was surprised for the second time that day.

"LovesWifi." Willow said and Brooke blushed and her eyes widened.

"I um have to go," Brooke said turning around and booking it out of the hallway and to her next class.

"Dang it!" Willow yelled kicking a locker but then a notification on her phone got her attention.

**Do you like girls?**

Willow blushed looking down at the phone, it was from Zambie.

**I've only ever liked one, a girl who goes to my school, she's got an asshole ex.**

Zambie started typing.

**Does her name start with a B?**

**Yes**

**Is it Brooke?**

Willow stared at the screen.

**Yes**

**I think she likes you back.**

Willow's heart started beating out of her chest.

**Go to the first-floor bathroom.**

Willow ran as fast as she could and opened the door standing there before seeing Brooke sitting on the sink counter shoulders hunched.

"I-I'm a big fan," was all Brooke could utter and Willow walked over standing in front of her making the smaller look up again.

"Me too," Willow said and Brooke's eyes fluttered shut as the two met for a kiss Brooke's hand on her shoulders and Willow's on her waist and thigh.

"Now this is how I wanted to start off my year," Brooke said smile stretched across her face and Willow just smiled back taking the girl back to her class.


End file.
